


Nothing Particular.

by Underthedreadwolfsgaze



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthedreadwolfsgaze/pseuds/Underthedreadwolfsgaze





	Nothing Particular.

There was nothing particularly unique about this night. Faye sat knitting quite focused. Solas pretended not to watch her, smiling at the way she would poke her tongue out when a thread wasn’t quite going her way. He sat reading something not particularly interesting, but he started so he’d finish.

“I’m going to bed” 

Her voice was low as she put her knitting tools and threads under the couch before walking to him. He stood as well. It was just a reaction to stand when she came, a call to action. She stood before him smiling with her arms behind her back mocking his traditional pose, playful as ever. She wanted something. He stared into her green eyes as they simmered in the low light. 

“A goodnight kiss?” 

He smiled leaning down closer to her face pausing before touching his lips to hers. The kiss was meant to be a simple peck but upon her touch Solas deepened it pulling her closer picking her off the ground, so much smaller against his large frame. He curled his fingers on her hair pulling her even closer until it felt as if there was no space between where he stopped and she began. 

Solas pulled away when he heard her whimper into his mouth. She licked at her bottom lip and said,

“good night” 

Solas stood by his desk watching her go. She looked disappointed, as if she had hoped, or perhaps expected, something else. Something more. 

Solas laid on the couch that had become his bed as of late. He tried to sleep hoping maybe he could shake her from his mind. But he ached. His trousers tight since his intimate kiss with Faye. 

He shut his eyes tight and tried think of something, anything other than the sway of her hips as she walked from him. The way her loose tank top would fall to one side showing just enough but, in sweet agony, not enough.

He sighed throwing his blankets from away from his body. Warm from trying to chase sleep as well as from desire. He rubbed his hand over his smooth head, Standing to pace the room and hopefully get his blood to flow elsewhere. The moment only seemed to worsen his problem.

After a few minutes past the throbbing in his pants became unbearable. Perhaps he could find somewhere private to take care of himself. He started down the hall and as he did he realized he was halfway across the great hall to her room and shockingly, there were no guards. 

He swallowed thickly before opening the door to the stairwell. He started pacing again as his pulse picked up. A few more steps and there would be no going back. Thoughts started to race through his mind. 

“perhaps she is asleep, she had a busy day”

“Maybe she did want sleep?”

Despite this he continued up the stairs.

“Solas?” 

He swallowed again hesitant and turned to face her. Her door was open and she cocked her head before leaving it open and heading to her bed.

“Were you waiting for someone, perhaps me?”

She ran her hands through her hair.

“yes, took you long enough” 

she chuckled and placed the comb on the side table. She stood, her satin emerald green nightgown was cut to show off the top of her thigh and tease at what was in between. So much of her exposed. Solas swallowed and felt his tightness throb. 

“I’m sorry I - you said you were going to bed I” 

It was so like her to leave him at a loss for words. She smiled softly. Lovingly.

“no I’m glad you came”

She closed the space between them pressing so close, stars above, so close he could feel the warmth of her body.

He couldn’t wait. As must as he loved her playful banter, her foreplay much of which she probably rehearsed just for him, he could not wait. His lips were on hers so fast she gasped slightly. He enveloped her. Embracing her as he pulled her off the ground. He let his hand travel to the hem of her night gown trying to find her panties so he could touch her. 

He groaned out loud when he realized she wasn’t wearing anything under the gown. He slid his hand up her skin on her ass gripping then used his other hand to move her gown until it was pulled past her perky breast. She lifted her arms above her head and he threw the gown thrown to the side. 

“Come into the light I need to see you”

Faye walked with such confidence to the moon lit area of her bed room. he stood in front of her as his eyes traced every inch of her body the small frame flat stomach her muscular legs to that soft patch of hair between her thighs his eyes traveled back to meet hers.

“you are so beautiful, more beautiful than I ever could have imagined” 

he mouthed softly as he went to her, 

“Perfection”

He slowly pushed her to bed until the back of her legs hit against it. He made her sit as his own shirt was torn from him thrown to the side. She slid her hands down his stomach to his laces and began to untie rubbing the solid bulge before her face was caught and he pulled it to look at him.

“ there’s no need for that” 

He moved his lips to her neck and backed her more into the bed till he was covering her. She started to breathe faster arching into him. Then she gasped as he bit down into her neck before he sucked pulling away to analyze the bruises he was marking on her skin. she tasted like her bath, lavender and honey.

He closed his eyes and pulled her hair softly to expose her neck more before moving to her ear his tongue running down her blades before stopping to bite her earlobe. She gasped again a small moan escaping her lips. He smirked and whispered to her,

“when you touch yourself do think of me?” 

Faye gasped and answered with almost no hesitation, 

“yes”

Solas held back a moan of his own at that. He palmed one of her breasts teasing the nipple with his fingertips. 

“good.” 

His other hand trailed its way down her stomach to her cunt. 

“tell me how you do it.”

He pressed his middle finger against her slit rubbing gently against her lower lips not inside her yet.

“do you touch your clit, or finger yourself?” 

Faye shook, gasping and arching into his touch. 

“my clit.”

She felt Solas smile against her skin. Then he felt her start to shake. He stopped and pulled back slightly. 

“ I’m making you uncomfortable, I-”

Faye interrupted him blushing, 

“No, no! It’s just… I’ve never had sex with someone I loved… or truly loved anyway..”

Solas’ eyes widened before he smiled softly and kissed her lips softly. 

“Shall we remedy that?”

He kissed slowly down her jaw before starting on her neck again. The kisses became more passionate again. And he sucked on her soft skin as moans began to escape her lips. 

He then kissed down to her soft breasts taking turns on each nipple to be rolled and pinched by his tongue as Faye arched into him gasping. He kissed down her stomach stopping on her hip.

“Solas, what are you doing?“

Solas looked at her a bit shocked 

“Has no one given you oral before?” 

Faye blushed and looked away with a pout and Solas throbbed at the prospect of being the first to give her that pleasure. 

“well then.”

A wicked smile went across his face.

“allow me”

He pulled her hips to the edge of the bed him dropping to his knee her thighs were shaking and he placed his palms on the tops of them softly.

“my heart, relax, I won’t bite” 

He said this and then smirked before burying his face into her soft cunt 

“oh Fuck!” 

Faye arched off the bed pushing closer to his mouth. His tongue skilled lapping her up circling around her clit before padding out to suck on her directly. Faye’s moans filled the night as she shook. She brought her hand to her mouth for it to be pulled away he intertwined his fingers with hers. he didn’t say it but she know he wanted to hear her. 

She shook moaning and arched gasping loudly when she felt his finger push inside her with his tongue.

“oh oh oh FUCK SOLAS” 

She escalated quickly becoming a gibbering mess of elven and cursing, and as she finished her legs tightened around him. 

“Solas!”

He waited for her orgasm to finish and then wiped his chin and smiled at her. He unlaced his pants as she sat up on her elbows waiting to see his cock from the first time. Free from his breeches Faye smiled at the paleness of his foreskin covering a wonderfully pink head.

“Beautiful”

The way Faye smiled, Solas couldn’t help but agree to the compliment. He took to the bed pushing her back up till pillows were properly supporting her small frame. Solas had to calculate how to properly take her so he took on of the extra pillows putting it under the small of her back lifting her to just the right height. 

“It has been a long time I’m not sure I can last long”

Faye grabbed his head bringing him to her gently kissing his forehead right on his scar.

“I think you’ve satisfied me enough now its your turn” 

“my heart”

He slowly entered her. She so tight his sight went white when fully inside her. 

“Ah!”

Her arms wrapped around him holding tight as her nails dragged down his back. He began to thrust harder. She was so wet, warm, and tight 

“ fuck “

A curse that almost never left his lips. he put one hand on the bed post for support and thrust hard each drawing him closer her moans filled his ears vibrating to his core.

“more, more, more. fuck please Solas, faster!”

He happy obliged as much as he could til she was too much.

“Fuck, Faye, I’m-”

His shout as he came matched hers as her cunt clenched around him draining him. he pumped into her two more times spilling inside her. The Stars in his eyes started to fade and he went limp on top of her. he gently pulled out his cum mixing between them as he gasped,

“ it’s fine my love” 

Faye’s voice was a bit hoarse and sleepy. He nuzzled closer to her the feeling of her hand running up and down his back as she kissed the top of his head “ I love you”


End file.
